Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone device, and in particular it relates to a directional microphone device which supports different sensitivities.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, most microphone devices are capacitive microphones in which micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) microphones are widely used. A MEMS microphone uses MEMS, which can integrate electronic, electrical, and mechanical functions into a single device. Therefore, a MEMS microphone may have the advantages of a small size, low power consumption, easy packaging, and resistance to interference.
In general, a directional microphone has a better signal-to-noise ratio and an improved performance in the microphone device's acoustic signal processing. If the dynamic range of the microphone increases, then the microphone can correctly receive a wider range of volume. Therefore, it is desirable to have a directional microphone device which supports a wide dynamic range.